A recent pilot study, conducted on the GCRC, suggested that soy protein isolate (SPI) may be effective in treating several manifestations of Hereditary Hemorrhagic Telangiectasis (HHT) including migraines, epistaxis and GI bleeding. The study of epistaxis has completed enrollment with 58 subjects (nine dropouts) and all patient involvement with the study has been completed. The migraine study has enrolled 29 subjects (eight dropouts) and ten patients are currently undergoing the initial phase of screening. With completion of the patients currently enrolled, the study will be completed within six months and unblinded.